Elite
by Manuca
Summary: NejiTen.SasuSaku.NaruHina.InoShika AU] Troublemakers: that was what they called themselves. Outsiders: also something they were in that school. But then those boys came along.
1. The first week

**Disclaimer: **Not even the ramen (those belong to Naruto and Ichiraku). All copyrights to Kishimoto Masashi-san. This disclaimer is for _all chapters_.

**MUST READ: **This fic _will_ contain music _lyrics_. You don't have to read, but you _might want_ to because it's how the girls feelings. _If you like a __**song**__, send the name and the author and I'll find a use to it _;D

_**Elite **_

**01. **The first week

_I remember Tsunade getting so mad at us… the only time I saw her like that was when Jiraiya, her childhood friend, had done or said something to her. _

_She didn't shout or threaten us. She just told us she was ashamed and that she decided we would have a different class because there were so many complaints that we should change class or else they would have to send us to another school. _

_'It's a shame… To waste your talents on trivial things like that' she would say and we would look down. Tsunade-sensei knew us since we were in kindergarten and she never looked at us the way she had. 'I'm leaving Kurenai with this; I don't want to upset myself any further.' _

_And then, we had the year taught by Kurenai-sensei. We would spend the day locked in the class. If we wanted, we could go out. But was it necessary? Our friends were inside. Outside were the annoying people. _

_I'm Haruno Sakura. And this is what happened. _

In Konoha High School either you rule or you are ruled.

That's the basic way to live the 'hell'. The rulers: the rich annoying girls (aka RAG). The followers: the rest of the school.

It worked like that since ever. When there's a new senior class, they choose the 'rulers'. If you are chosen, you become the authority. If not, you become the shadow. Only the school principal could stop them, but no one would dare to open their mouth.

That is until five friends decided they had enough. That being a shadow wasn't so great. They wanted to have a normal eleventh year. They have had enough of those sluts walking around.

They wanted revolutions.

"The next rulers are: Kin and Tayuya, both from tenth grade," Ino told her friends while sitting on their table. "Tenth grade?" Haruno Sakura asked, startled. It wasn't normal to have rulers so 'young' or just two of them.

"Yes, I was there when they voted. Ayame was in the list," Tenten said while sipping from her juice.

"Ayame? But she's so nice," Temari said.

"That's why she isn't in there," Tenten replied.

"Urgh, it's only the first day and they are already chosen," Ino said with a sick voice.

"Christ… If this year becomes like the last, we are dead," Hinata said while eating her sandwich.

"Or bored, you mean…" Tenten said annoyed.

The RAG could make ground rules. Last year, they decided that only the guys could play in the gym area, that every mirror had a make-up box, that they should be the first to eat in the cafeteria, that they would be invited to every party and other useless, equally silly rules.

"Hey… If in a week we get annoyed by those girls, then we should make a revolution," Ino told them. "As in making them quit?" Temari asked.

Ino nodded.

"Right… If we get bored, they will pay," Tenten said. They agreed.

……………………………………………………………………..

After three days, the girl's were in Tsunade's office. Just because they didn't act 'lady like' with RAG didn't mean they were bad.

Ino and Sakura only punched Kin because she was saying that they couldn't be in the bathroom while she was there. She was annoying. No big deal!

Tenten just kicked the guy so hard in 'that' place because he couldn't accept her to play with them. Just because RAG stayed with the same rulers from last year didn't mean she would follow. And… He had a huge ego.

Temari _needed_ to cuss and curse the class representative because the girl remarked she didn't like Temari's hair style. She _had_ to do something. Besides, the girl was irritating her (and she was Tayuya's friend).

Hinata was a shy talker and _couldn't_ (smirk) stop Tenten and Temari from **accidentally** spilling their coke on Tayuya's clothes. The popular girl was only asking Hinata to join their 'group' because she was rich.

Tsunade gave them a three days suspension and they stayed grounded for a month by their parents.

It was no big deal. They were friends. They would stick together in good or bad situations. That is what friends are for.

However, they wanted revenge. Simple as that. Is it not?

"Now…" Temari said while they all lounged on her bed, "What will we do?" The girls looked at her with confusion. "We _need_ to do something! We stayed grounded a _month_ and it wasn't even our fault!" She said angrily. Her tutor didn't even let her watch tv (she didn't see the end of that soap opera she was watching since the first episode)!

"Maybe… What would happen if we became _bad_," Ino suggested with a glint of malice in her eyes. "Bad in what way?" Sakura said, not really liking the idea. Her mom had prohibited her Sunday shopping, didn't allow her to go to the parties and she _really _didn't want that again.

"We could… Have the title of troublemakers!" Tenten suggested, already liking the turn of idea. She would have revenge and her dad wouldn't notice (that she hoped). "H-how so?" Hinata asked. She didn't feel confident about the whole thing, but she needed to show she was capable.

"Easy… We just need to become more, let's say…" Tenten said already having millions of thoughts about it. "Rude?" Temari suggested. "Just being rude won't do it. Those girls are rude and nothing changes," Sakura said. They all agreed.

"Then we will be _original_," Ino said.

Then, on a Saturday evening, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Ino became the _Elite_, a group of troublemakers from Konoha High. They were in eleventh grade (apart from Tenten and Temari who were seniors), and they had different schedules from RAG, so it would be easy to manipulate some… _things_ around.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Isn't this… Like in every movie we have seen?" Hinata asked Tenten. "I know, but they started like that, so why can't we?" She said putting some bugs on Tayuya's locker and a bucket of water in the bathroom door. They had stalked both girls and knew that Tayuya went to her locker first and Kin would always go check her make-up on the bathroom.

Hinata then pasted a paper with an 'E' in sparkling blue with black background in both spots. Then the two of them returned to the cafeteria, giving a thumb-up to the girls, who smirked.

After ten minutes……'KYAAAAAAAA' came from the lockers area and a 'MY SHIRT!' followed it from the bathroom. They high-fived each other and started eating.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Don't worry Ayame," Ino told the girl working in the cafeteria. "If you get in trouble, you can say you were forced by the Elite," Temari told her. Ayame was just helping in lunch because she wanted to own a restaurant. "I don't know…" Ayame told them. "Please?" Tenten gave her a puppy dog look. Ayame just sighed.

"Then all of you will need to get food from here as well," Ayame said, receiving nauseous looks. "If you don't, it will look suspicious… You don't have to eat. Just stay almost at the back of the line," Ayame told them. They reluctantly agreed.

"Now go," Ayame told them returning to the lunch area with a plastic box Tenten gave her. The girls smirked.

They were three months into the 'active' stage and no one noticed that the Elite were them. Their fame was legendary to say at least.

They had changed the RAG physical education uniform to Temari's brother clothes, had the make-up box turn into a muddy box, wrote in the mirrors with black lipstick all kinds of things toward the RAG (and with a blue lipstick they wrote Elite), they changed the schedules so they would miss some classes and get the teacher's complaints (they were air-heads, they didn't notice the change).

And it was always something different.

"Ayame, hurry up!" Kin shouted. The girl was taking more than she needed. Ayame came with a guilty look in her face but when she saw Kin's face she just smirked. "Sorry," she said looking as innocent as she could, making Kin go "hmph".

"Next time, remember I'm the first in line," Kin said and then left accompanied with Tayuya, the girl who had red hair and the cussing mouth.

When they sat in the table, which was located in the middle of the cafeteria, they started to eat their spaghetti. It looked wonderful and….moving? Kin twisted her fork to get some spaghetti but it was moving! She looked closer and saw the most horrible thing ever: plenty of earthworms!

"EWWWW! It's… It's… EARTHWORMS!" Kin shouted so all the school could hear. The girls all started laughing so hard that Tayuya turned her head to their direction. "May I know why you shit heads are laughing?"

"…"

"So you whores are _Elite_?" Tayuya said realizing that those bitches where the ones ruining their population. The whole cafeteria was silent. "I should have guessed. The pink bitch with a huge forehead… You are just jealous," She spat to Sakura, who was twitching. She wanted to slap her really hard.

Sakura had pink hair going to her waist with green eyes, making justice to her name: cherry blossoms. She was intelligent, Tsunade's girl, and she was wealthy. She was genuinely kind, truly cared about others and she didn't like when someone messed with her friends.

"And the she-man Tenten," Kin said while shooting Tenten an angry glare. Tenten just looked at her with the same intensity while cracking her knuckles.

Tenten was known for being a tomboy because she didn't like or wear make-up or skirts like the others, she liked to play soccer and football with the boys. She was in the senior class but her only friends were the Elite.

"The oxygenated blonde with a huge mouth, Ino." Tayuya said. Ino already had her pepper spray in hand.

Like Sakura, Ino had long hair but it was blonde. Her eyes were always a sparkling blue. She was open minded and she spoke want she wanted. She really liked her friends and wanted to protect them so they could stay together.

"And the girl who can't speak... _Hinata_," Kin said with arrogance. Hinata just looked down, wanting to cry.

Hinata had long midnight hair, not as long as Sakura or Ino but long enough and she had abnormal pearl eyes. Her dad was rich but he would always put his attention to her younger sister Hanabi. She would always have disorganized thoughts so when she spoke to others she would stutter.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Just because they said that, it doesn't mean you could have done those things," Tsunade-sensei told them. "You are in a huge problem because Kin and Tayuya's parent called saying their girls appeared home with black eyes, bite marks and pepper spray scent," She said. The girls tried hard not to laugh.

"The so called _Elite_ fame has reached other schools and parents are afraid of putting their kids here because of the rumors." Temari tried saying something but just glancing at Tsunade she couldn't speak. When no one said a thing, Tsunade continued.

"It's a shame… To waste your talents on trivial things like that" She said and they looked down. "I'm leaving Kurenai with this; I don't want to upset myself any further." She said, calling for Kurenai-sensei.

"Sensei…?" Sakura said, getting Tsunade's attention. "Why are we the only ones being punished? You must know about RAG," She tried to make a point. "I know. I don't agree with it but you must fight a different way, and by yourselves," Tsunade said motioning for Kurenai to come closer.

"You girls went a little _too_ far," She said with a disapproving voice. "Kurenai, this is your new class," She said pointing to Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Kurenai nodded. "Temari, Tenten, please return to your classes."

"I won't," Temari said. Tenten looked afraid for a moment but then she knew what needed to be done. "Neither will I. If they will be separated from the school, also will we." She said strongly. She never defied Tsunade's request. Tsunade looked at Kurenai then sighed. "From tomorrow, you will be Elite-in-the-past, nothing more. You can go," she dismissed them.

Since then, Elite was separated from the school.

"Now…Girls," Kurenai-sensei said trying to get the girl's attention. Why was it so hard to have their attention when they were only **five** girls! Kurenai has been teaching just this class for almost the whole year and she received _double_ of the rest of the staff!

"Girls!" Kurenai tried again. Losing her patience, she asked for Shizune-sensei. She was trying for _fifteen minutes_ and she still got no response! "Now…Shizune, care to give the girls the news?"

That got the girls attention. Ino stopped reading her magazine, Sakura forgot her romance novel, Hinata looked from the window to the blackboard, Tenten raised her head from the table with a sleepy face and Temari stopped painting her nails.

"Err… You see, Kurenai, there is a little problem and the surprise will only arrive tomorrow," Shizune said looking sheepish. Kurenai had a vein popping out of her forehead. They were supposed to arrive a week before! And they still managed to become late?

"I see…" Kurenai said rubbing her temples. This job was killing her! Those girls would only respect her, but at the end of the school, no one wanted to work. As if they worked the year already, Kurenai thought sarcastically.

They were taught by Kurenai in all the subjects, and they had already caught up with the seniors, their lunch was in a separated hour, their P.E. class was in the afternoon and their exams were earlier than the other classes.

They couldn't complain. That way they could be themselves, not those slut girls walking with a saint face. They were real. Those were the fake.

"Then girls, until tomorrow…" Kurenai dismissed her class. The girls just waved good-bye and left wondering what exactly the surprise was.

If they only knew what the surprise was… They'll surely eat my head, Kurenai-sensei thought just with a tinge of fear.

……………………………………………………………………..

_She sees the world through rose-colored glasses _

_Painted skies and graceful romances _

_I see a world that's tired and scared _

_Of living on the edge too long _

- Rose Colored Glasses by Blue Rodeo

**A/N: **Eh? A new one? _What_ am I thinking? I _had _to get this out. I need to have more than one fic, that way I can put my ideas together. And I didn't leave my other fics. I'm just taking my time to write. Also, expect new fics!

So, did you like? What's the new, eh?

**Review?**


	2. Hundred and six

Thanks _so much_ for my beta: _Junai Eclipse_! You rock girl!

_Elite_

01. Hundred and six

_It was so strange, really. _

_Out of nowhere, there were boys showing in our class! Ok, so you are wondering why I'm so shocked? _

_You see…Our class is only with talented girls (in our own way, I mean). And then, almost at the _end_ of our school year random guys appear! That's_ not_ normal._

_I tried asking Tsunade-sensei about it earlier but she told me 'surprise'. What a wonderful surprise I had. _

_I'll __explain the mess, since I'm the 'head'. Me?_

_Yamanaka Ino. _

_Remember that._

"Ne, what could be the surprise?" Tenten asked the next day to her friend. The 'surprise' was their topic last night on the phone and on this morning.

"I don't know, I mean…Maybe it's just a random thing? Like that time Kurenai-sensei gave us chocolates because we did so well in our exams," Assumed Temari while walking the aisle to get her textbooks.

"I don't think so, I mean…She even called Shizune-sensei," Said Sakura from behind, also getting her stuff from the locker. "Mhh, maybe it's not even important," Ino said. She was almost insane from all the suspense.

"I tried talking to Tsunade-sensei but she just told me to 'have a nice day'. With all the crap around here I surely can," She said sarcastically. The girls giggled.

Ino was the one who was against separating the Elite from the rest of the school. That's because she had an eye for this senior guy but now that she was 'locked', she didn't see him as much as she would have liked.

"I know what you mean. Yesterday I was on the gym, watching the guys play and I'm sure they would've invited me if it wasn't for bitch number one (aka Kin) who entered there just to cheer on Zaku," Tenten said angered.

"Don't worry, Tenten-san…The year is almost over," Hinata said. "Amen to that," Sakura said and they laughed. "Let's go then," Temari told them walking to their class like they do every day.

The hall seemed more agitated than usual. Even Tayuya had a horror look on her face and Kin was glaring holes on the girls back. Well, that was normal, but other girls were also glaring at them and some boys would just look at them sighing in defeat.

What the hell?

They decided to ignore everything, even Ayame's sympathetic look. They questioned her by glances but she just left, making them more confused. While they tried reaching their classroom, it seemed that people came from nowhere! Ino started pushing them aside, finally managing to get to their door. At last!

"Hey! Who did this?" Ino shouted pointing at their door. What she meant was that their door was the only classroom with a blue writing with 'Elite' on it but now it was crossed and had the classroom number: 106. "I don't care…Someone will pay," Sakura said darkly, making the girls look at her oddly and then laugh hysterically.

"Sakura…That just did my day," Temari said chuckling making the girls laugh harder. "Well, its true anywa-" Sakura said embarrassed walking inside first but then stopping on her tracks, making Elite collide with her back.

"What the fuck, forehead girl!?" Ino exclaimed exasperated. 'Christ, this girl can be so slow sometimes…' She thought. "Well, I don't know…ask them," Sakura said looking down blushing. 'Did Sakura just blush?' Ino thought. "Them who, Sakura?" Temari asked but when she didn't hear a reply she barked to Sakura to move.

"Temari-san… Don't fight," Hinata said quietly. "Who said anything about fighting?" Tenten said excited. It seemed like the surprised arrived. "Girls…if you please make way," They heard their principal's voice. The question as to why Tsunade-sensei was there passed to everyone's mind.

The girls went aside and Tsunade entered the classroom. "Kurenai, please…" The voice of their principal was not normal; they could _feel_ her smirk and that was frightening. "Girl, get inside and introduce yourselves," They heard Kurenai-sensei order. 'Introduce… ourselves?' They thought eyeing each other. Upon entering the classroom they saw something that wasn't just there everyday.

"Why do we have _boys_ in our classroom?" Tenten spat as if the guys had cooties.

"But Kakashi-senseiii!" The blond, Naruto, cried to his teacher…again. "Will you shut up already, idiot?" His companion said loosing his patience. The said blond humphed in annoyance. No one would listen to him!

"Right…We will go there and act like humans. Conventional humans, not the crap you guys achieve everyday," Their literature teacher, Kakashi (granted perverted) said hoping for the best – or at least not the worst his class could pull.

"I just don't get why we were chosen…So many boys in here and we are the _lucky_ one," Naruto said sarcastically. "Jiraiya already explained it, idiot." Sasuke, the onyx eyed boy, said again. Couldn't his 'friend' understand? Is his head_ that_ narrow?

"Naruto... I can illustrate it for you if you want," Said a third party known as Kankurou along with Shikamaru; the lazy genius. Naruto just withdrew his tongue out making Kakashi mutter 'Why me?'

"If everyone is here, then we can go," Kakashi said cheerfully opening his depraved book (written by the principal Jiraiya). The boys just sighed in defeat. Just because they were almost seniors (besides Neji, Lee and Kankurou who were seniors already) didn't mean they wanted to change schools!

"I'm _sure_ Temari will kick us when she sees us," Kankurou whispered to Gaara who agreed silently.

………………………………………………………………………

"So here we are!" Jiraiya said cheerfully making the boys glare at him. "Now boys to Tsunade's office!" He said again but only got a groans for response.

"Eh? Ero-sennin! Where's the dick-speaker?" Naruto asked searching in the crowd. "You mean Sai? He said he'll arrive in two to three days because something happened…I think. And _don't_ call me that in front of Tsunade!" His principal answered making Naruto sigh in relief. 'It's a miracle that Sai is not here. It must be my lucky day,' He thought.

While walking to the principal's office, they noticed some girls looking at them oddly and then running squealing something like 'Kin!' and other would jump in excitement and scream for 'Tayuya to tag along'.

Upon reaching the door that clearly showed it was the principal office, the boys became afraid. Their teacher told them somewhat what they would be doing.

_Interested in __adopting__ this fic_? Just review asking for it!

Why I'm doing this? I got into a huge yaoi wave and I won't be getting out of it anytime soon, so I won't be able to continue this, no matter how much I want it. Sorry. And thanks for giving me love with the first chapter. I feel honored.

Thanks,

Manuca


End file.
